Catch Me, I'm Falling in Love
by PercyJackon Livi
Summary: Annabeth tells Percy that they should be best friends like old times. What will they do? Percabeth! Really Sweet!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Night To Remember**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Sorry this took so long! I had a swim meet and I had to stay in a hotel, **

**no computer, NOT cool! But anyway, it's up now so I hope you enjoy it! By the way, you'll have to read my first story, **_**Falling For Each Other, **_**to really get it.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

It was almost Christmastime. My dad wanted us to go back to San Francisco to spend the holidays at our beach house there. It's not that I have a problem with beaches and warm weather in winter, but I was hoping for a White Christmas. Except, I could never overpower my Dad.

But I shouldn't worry about that now. Percy and I were having a little date at this café in Long Island. The only thing that was standing in our way was Chiron and Mr. D. You see, we were still at camp and we weren't allowed to come outside the borders. I just hoped we would make it.

I climbed out of bed feeling messy and lightheaded like always. Then my eyes widened as I looked at the time. It was breakfast and Chiron would kill me if I missed. I got dressed into my usual Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some jean shorts. I looked kind of sloppy since I didn't brush my hair. I just hoped I looked halfway decent.

On the way to the pavilion, I spotted Silena Beauregard and Beckendorf **(I know they're dead.)** holding hands and walking together. Selena was dressed in a short dress with ugly leggings underneath. I frowned at her trashy clothes. See, that's why I liked Percy. He didn't care that I wear t-shirts all the time. I really don't care what I look like.

When I arrived at breakfast I was greeted by Chiron followed by Percy who was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, too. Good ole Perce.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy greeted me.

"Hi Percy," I replied. I smiled when I said it. He made me happy whatever mood I was in. His voice gave me butterflies inside my stomach. I tuned out for a couple seconds.

"Annabeth?" Percy waved his hand in front of my face. I broke from my trance and continued to stare at him.

"What?" I said suddenly.

Percy laughed. Then he leaned into me and whispered, "You still up for that sneak-away tonight?" He made sure that Chiron couldn't hear.

"Okay, as long as you don't spray me with salt water this time," I laughed. Ah……..memories of that evening.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "See ya tonight."

"Alright."

I walked over to the buffet table and grabbed some scrambled eggs and a piece of bacon. I scraped a portion into the fire and hurried to my seat. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I gulped down my eggs and shoved the bacon into my mouth.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" my half brother, Malcolm asked me.

"I'm fine," I said quickly.

"Really? Because everybody at camp is talking about your date with Percy tonight."

My jaw dropped and I whispered to him, "How do you know about that?"

"We eavesdroppers have our sources," he laughed.

"I gonna kill Clarisse!" I murmured.

"Calm down Annabeth. Don't worry. We won't tell Chiron and Mr. D."

"Why not?"

"Because we care about you two. You guys are adorable together. Plus it makes you in a better mood in the morning."

"Shut up," I playfully yelled.

I peered over at Percy's table and saw Percy and Tyson smiling at me. Percy waved at me. I did the same to him and turned back to Malcolm.

"That's embarrassing."

"We won't tell anybody else."

"Whatever." I was supposed to sound annoyed but I was actually kind of laughing.

I was lazy in training that day because I was so excited about the date. It was me and Percy's first date, with the exception of that evening we had together last time. I even got yelled at by Chiron to stay focused. Like that will happen.

When it was time to get ready, I ran back to my cabin and took a fast shower. I dried my hair and combed my blonde curls. I looked actually good after I dried my hair. I wasn't sure what to wear. I browsed my closet for a cute shirt or something. I threw on an Abercrombie shirt and some skinny jeans I wasn't comfortable wearing. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I was unhappy with my appearance. I wanted to look pretty and be comfortable. So I took off the skinny jeans and put on some regular ones. Sure they weren't as pretty but I smiled. Percy liked for who I was, not some girly girl.

There was a knock on my cabin door. I opened it to find Percy, who was wearing jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt like me too. Gosh, it was like he knew exactly what I was wearing every day.

"Um, hey," he said nervously. "You look great."

I blushed a deep crimson. "You don't look so bad yourself. Are you spying on me Percy? You're wearing the same exact thing as me, you know."

"I'm not spying on you."

"Then…..how do you dress like me every day?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just a coincidence."

"Yeah…...so do you want to go now?"

"Sure," he responded, "let's go." I took his hand we swayed our arms as we walked. We strolled along to the horse stable. I kept an eye out while Percy talked to Blackjack. I could hear their conversation from outside. They were arguing:

"No, you don't understand Blackjack. She's my really pretty date. Come on, you got to give us a ride to the park."

……

"I know it's late, but I really want to surprise her."

Surprise me? With what?

at by Chiron to stay focused. Like that will happen.

The stable doors opened and Percy grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside. It was a lot warmer than outside and I felt really good, even though the horses were really stinky. Percy put his hands on my hips and lifted me onto Blackjack. Then he sat in front of me and I wrapped my arms around him and held tight as the horse took off. My hair whipped in the wind and I was suddenly really scared. I clung onto Percy and whimpered.

"Don't be scared Annabeth," he yelled through the wind. "We're finished taking off now."

We were no longer in a gush of wind. It was like we stopped in midair. Percy and I soared over Long Island. It was so beautiful.

"It's gorgeous up here, Percy," I sighed.

"Wait till I show you where we're going." My eyebrows knit together.

"I thought we were going to that cute little café."

"Um…yeah, I lied."

I laughed. "You did? How come?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you."

"Okay, but this better not be a monster ambush," I told him as I punched him in the shoulder."

"Ow." Percy rubbed his shoulder. "Right here Blackjack!" he yelled at the horse.

Blackjack dove down to the park harbor and came to a stop next to a park bench. Percy and I slid off of Blackjack and Percy took my hand. He pulled me along to the edge of the beach. There were boats everywhere with lights being attached to the sails and masses. In the dark it looked like the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Oh Percy!" I gasped. "The Festival of Lights!"

Percy smiled. "Yup. I told you I wanted to surprise you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you Percy, so much!"

"You're welcome. Do you want to get something to eat while we're waiting?"

"Sure. Let's get some ice cream."

We walked hand in hand to a little ice cream parlor a couple blocks down called Livi's Ice Cream. Percy and I ordered a huge banana split and shared it. He let me have the banana on top and I let him have the cherry. We laughed as we spooned the messy vanilla and chocolate ice cream out of the cup. Stupid Percy spilled some on himself.

"You idiot!" I laughed at him.

"Whatever! Come on," he pulled me along back to the harbor, "I think the boats are done putting up their lights.

We ran all the way back to the harbor and saw the beautiful sailboats line up for the parade. There was so much diversity in the lights. One boat was a Santa's sleigh with reindeer in the front. Another was a set of pretty fireworks tied onto one huge sailboat. They were all over the boat in every color and shape. I pointed to my favorite: a boy and a girl elf skipping along Santa's workshop.

"I like that one," I said.

"Me too."

**Percy's P.O.V.**

We watched the light show for two hours straight. Annabeth fell asleep next to me. She slept so peacefully. She looked really pretty when she was sleeping too. Annabeth mumbled in her sleep sometimes. "Percy……," she muttered. She was really out because I nudged her a couple times and she didn't wake. I gathered her in my arms and whistled for Blackjack. He flew down to the clearing and lowered his back. Annabeth was heavier than I expected but somehow I managed to get her up on his back. I held her the whole ride home. She was still sleeping.

When we landed, it was about one in the morning. I laid her in bed in the Athena cabin. Luckily no one woke up. Or they were just pretending and spying on us. Probably. I pulled the covers over her body.

"I love you Percy," she sighed.

I smiled. "Love you too." I kissed her good night and left her cabin. _Yes! _I thought. I ran back to my cabin. I opened the door quietly suspecting Tyson would be sleeping.

"How'd it go?" he asked. He was giggling.

I laughed too. "Great."

"Should I be watching you guys instead of you going alone?"

"I'm not going to answer that," I joked. We didn't say another word and I climbed in bed. It felt like forever before I went to sleep. I just stared at the ceiling smiling for what seemed like the rest of the night, reliving my Night To Remember.

**How'd you like it? I'd love your reviews if you have time. I'll be writing a little bit more than usual since I'm on Spring Break! **** Keep checking back.**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Friends?

**Chapter 2: Just Friends?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I hope that you can review too. I'd love to hear your responses! Oh, and sorry about the weird formatting! This stinks!**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Percy and I are really close. He knows when I need him the most and is still there even when I don't need him. (That sounds confusing.) I enjoy Percy's company. He warms my heart whenever I see him.

Except, I've been thinking. Even though I really like Percy, maybe even love him, it's been keeping me up at night. I've been thinking that maybe it would just be better if we were just friends.

"So……….," Percy said as we sat on the beach together.

"So……….what, Percy?" I sighed as he said his normal, stupid saying he said to me when he got nervous. I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't guys have any another thing they could say to a girl?"

"No, and I wanted to know what you were doing over the Christmas vacation."

My head dropped. "My dad's taking my family to San Francisco to our beach house. But I don't want to go."

"That's too bad. You don't have anywhere to stay?"

"No," I sighed. Percy's face seemed to light out a little bit.

"Do you think your parents will let you stay at my house? You know, for Christmas?"

"I don't know Percy."

Percy's eyebrows got all scrunched together. He looked really cute when he did that. "Why not?"

I just stared at him for a long time. "Percy," I started, "I think we should just be friends."

Percy looked into my eyes for a while. It seemed like forever until he spoke again. "Huh?" was all he could say.

"I think we should be friends," I repeated.

"Yeah I got that, but why?"

"Well, over the years we've been best friends. I kinda want it to stay like that."

"You look happy when we're together."

"I know. I like it like that. It's just that if we ever break up, we might not be friends anymore."

"Is that what this is about?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yes."

"I understand."

I raised my eyebrows. This was very un-Percy-like. "You do?"

"Yeah. I think we should just be best friends again. Like old times."

"Yeah," I took his hand, "like old times."

"Um…..Annabeth," Percy stuttered.

"Yeah?" I said dreamily with my head in the clouds.

"This is kinda ruining the whole friendship thing."

I laughed and slid my hand out of his. "Yeah, you're right."

We just sat on the beach like regular best friends. It felt so good I could have stayed that way forever. Me, Percy, and the sound of the crashing waves on the shore. It was a beautiful sight, and no, I'm not talking about Percy. We were both wearing the same thing again-baseball caps with North Face jackets and blue jeans.

The lunch bell rung and we hurried to the pavilion laughing like old times, like best buddies. Then Percy remembered our earlier conversation.

"So…........" Percy said again.

"So………what Percy," I rolled my eyes. "Will you stop saying that when you get nervous?"

"How do you know I'm nervous?" he asked as he chuckled a really nervous boyish chuckle.

"A girl can tell, Percy. And you're sweating." I was laughing so hard my chest hurt.

"Whatever. Anyway, can you come over for Christmas? My mom and I would like it if you stayed over."

I shrugged. "I have to call my dad. I'll send him an Iris message. Do you have a drachma?"

"Yup." He flicked me a coin. "Here." He snapped his fingers and a mist erupted out of the ground making a rainbow. "Good luck."

"O goddess, accept my offering." I threw the drachma into the rainbow and I said, "Dr. Chase, New York City."

The rainbow dissolved and my dad appeared watching his football game in the apartment. My step mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner and trying to calm down my stupid little brothers, Bobby and Michael. I tried waving in the picture to get his attention without scaring or confusing him. He was new to the whole Iris Message thing.

"Dad!" I screamed. Obviously I gave up. Dad jumped from his seat in the living room and screamed. Then he turned around and saw me. He was holding his stomach gasping for air, and I was trying hard not to laugh.

"Y-yes Annabeth?" he gasped. "Are you packing for vacation?"

"Um, actually Dad, Percy has invited me to stay over his house for Christmas vacation. Is that okay?"

Dad raised his eyebrows. It made me feel a little uneasy the way he looked at me. "I think you guys should slow down a bit."

"No, no, no, dad. Percy and I are just friends now, like it used to be."

"I see."

"So……can I go?"

"I don't know."

"Please, please, please," I begged him, "I really want to stay in New York."

"I guess so, but no sharing the same room. And adult supervision all the time."

I giggled. "Of course Daddy. Thank you so, so much! I love you Dad!"

"I love you too, Annabeth. I'll see you after vacation!" I waved my hand through the Iris Message just as he finally said, "Call me again honey!"

I smiled to myself for a long time. _Yes! _I thought. Then I realized there was like twenty minutes left of breakfast. I was gonna be yelled at by Mr. D, but I didn't care, I was just thinking about spending an awesome Christmas with my best guy friend, Percy.

When I got to breakfast, every single pair of eyeballs was on me. I looked around the pavilion and noticed that there was no Mr. D. and no Chiron. I took a chance and slid next to Percy at the Poseidon table. I know I wasn't supposed to but I had to tell him something. He seemed embarrassed and surprised at the same time.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

I smiled. "I can go."

Percy looked stupidly confused. "Go to what?"

I hit him in the back of the head. "Your house, you idiot!"

"Ow!" he yelled. "What the Hades was that for?"

"You're the biggest butthead I've ever seen." Percy kissed my cheek and I pushed him away with my hand almost immediately.

"Okay, Perce. When I come over your house, we are going to have a few rules." Percy cocked his head in confusion again. "First, no more of this cheek-kissing and hugging stuff, okay?"

"Okay," Percy agreed.

"Second, no more talking to me all romantic. That's not what buddies do."

"Got it and you have to do the same."

"Of course," she replied quickly.

"Now go sit at your own table. People started" I smiled as Percy acted all cute and nervous like he does when he's around girls. "What a hotdog!" I said to myself. **(Cheaper By the Dozen quote! Love it!)**

The Athena cabin was waiting for me at our table. They were staring at me again and it made me uncomfortable. I decided to shake it off and just eat my breakfast in silence. Of course, Malcolm, my half-brother, ruined that option.

"So, you and Percy are friends now," he said proudly like he'd done well.

"How can you _possibly _know about that? It just happened two seconds ago."

Malcolm smiled. "Are you really asking that question?"

Then I got it. "You were spying on us again? You pervert!"

Malcolm laughed and put his hands up in surrender. "Calm down, Annabeth. We're only getting caught up on Camp Half-Blood's Hottest Couple."

I gave him a confused look. He handed me the camp newspaper. There, on the front paper, was me and Percy holding hands on the beach. The headline was_ Percabeth Downpours. _

"Percabeth, Malcolm?" I sighed. "Really?"

"It's Percy and Annabeth together. Cute, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, just……keep it on the down low."

"Deal." We shook on it.

After breakfast, I met up with Percy at the Archery Course. He was all smiles and so was I. I told him about the newspaper headline and he cracked up.

"Well, what did you think they would do?"

I laughed. "I don't know. So, when are we leaving for your house?"

Percy laughed that adorable laugh I always loved. "Actually, I'm going this evening. You're coming in about a week."

"How come? Does it take you that long to clean your room?"

"No, but my mom and I have…some stuff to do."

I giggled. "Yeah, I'm sure, Seaweed Brain." I gave him a hug. "We can make an exception to the rules just this once."

"See ya Wise girl," Percy waved goodbye. "Don't miss me too much."

"You wish!"


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth's Nightmare

**Chapter 3: Annabeth's Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson or Sakura Japanese Steakhouse.**

**Sorry again for the wait! I too hate waiting for things to come out. I think that this chapter will surprise some of you. I personally think it's really sweet!**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

So, Annabeth told me a couple days ago that she wanted to be friends like old times. I was really upset and I think she was too. Well if she still wanted to be together why did she say she wanted to be friends? Sometimes I really don't get what goes on in girls' heads.

But that didn't matter right now because Annabeth's gonna be over any minute. I'm so glad she could come over for Christmas. I was busy all day "cleaning", or should I say "stuffing things under the bed", all day. I needed to make a good impression.

The doorbell rung and Mom shouted from the kitchen, "Percy, get the door!" I ran to the foyer and almost went head first into the door. I turned the knob and in the doorway stood Annabeth, pretty as ever.

"Hi Percy!" she said as flung her arms around my neck and gave me a huge hug. My mom walked in the room and Annabeth pulled away, embarrassed. She gave Mom a much smaller hug and told her, "Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Ms. Jackson!"

"It's our pleasure Annabeth," said Mom. "You've saved Percy's butt enough times to deserve it." I glared at my mother.

"Mom!" I warned through my teeth.

"Oh honey, don't take it personally. We all know it's true."

Annabeth blushed. "Ms. Jackson, Percy has saved my butt a lot of times too. I think we're still even."

"Okay," Mom sighed, "but I'm rooting for Annabeth." We all laughed. "So Annabeth," my mother said as she pointed down the hallway, "Percy will show you your room. I'm sorry about the mess. Boys apparently can't clean."

"Hey!" I said. "I can clean just as well as anyone."

"Uh-huh. If you count stuffing things under the bed, cleaning."

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Whatever. Come on Annabeth." Percy took my hand and pulled me along down the hallway. We came to a stop at the third door to the right. "Here we are," he gestured me to go in.

The room was small but cozy. The wallpaper was all flowery and girly but I could get used to it. "It's very nice Percy," I said. I plopped down on the bed set my backpack on the chair.

"It's okay," he replied, "but I keep telling my mom to change the wallpaper."

I giggled. "Shut up. Stop blaming her for everything. _You _are just _lazy._"

Percy pretended to get mad at me. "I am not! We are a very busy family."

"Yeah, I'm sure Percy. But it's good to see you two again."

Percy smiled. "I saw you last week."

"I know. I just miss my best friend." I stared in his sea green eyes again. I was getting lost in a sea of Percy.

Just then, Ms. Jackson came in the room and cleared her throat politely. I stood from the bed. My face was all red and I'm sure Percy's was too. "Sorry if I'm interrupting," she said, "but it's time to get going for our dinner reservation."

"Oh," I gasped, "you didn't need to take me out to dinner."

"Of course we do," she put her hand on my shoulder, "you're like family to us."

I smiled really big. I gave Ms. Jackson another hug. "Thank you," I sighed. I never felt so welcomed and accepted before. And it felt really good. That is why I loved the Jacksons so much.

Dinner was amazing. We went to Sakura Japanese Steakhouse. It was my first time there and I was ecstatic. The chef came to our table and actually cooked in front of us! First, he set the stove on fire and I screamed and latched onto Percy, which was awkward because Ms. Jackson gave us the "proud Mom smile". I got off of him and I enjoyed every last minute of that dinner, the steak, the chicken, the vegetables, the rice, and the conversation I had with my "almost" family.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

What happened that night surely had ruined the whole friendship thing.

"That was a great dinner Ms. Jackson," Annabeth told my mother. "Thank you so much again."

"Enough with the thank you's Annabeth," said Mom. "It's our pleasure. You guys should start getting ready for bed. We're getting up early tomorrow for shopping."

"Oh no," I moaned. If there's anything worse than Kronos, it's shopping.

"Too bad, Percy," my mom taunted, "you're coming anyway."

"At least Annabeth will be there too."

"Good night guys." We started to head down the hallway when Mom called after us, "Annabeth, I hope the sheets are comfortable enough for you."

I said goodnight to Annabeth and she did the same. I walked into my bedroom and got changed into my pajamas. Mom came into the room and kissed me goodnight. "No complaining tomorrow, Percy. Remember the good impression."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I slept well for about two hours that night. There was a noise outside my bedroom. I jumped up out of the bed and walked nervously to the door. I unlocked and opened it and found Annabeth in the hallway crying in her arms.

"Annabeth, what happened?" I knelt down in front of her.

"P-Percy…….," she cried. I hugged her and picked her up. I held her in my arms.

"It's okay, Annabeth. You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the floor. Tell me everything." I set her down in my bed and I sat next to her. She was still sobbing, but calmed down a little bit. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Percy," she sighed. Her voice cracked. "Nightmare," she buried her head in my shoulder again and couldn't finish her thought.

"I'm right here, girl. Don't worry." I wrapped my arms around her and she lay down on my chest. "Now can you tell me what happened?"

I waited a good ten minutes for her to calm down and think. Finally she said, "I'm sorry Percy. I can't tell you."

"Okay. In the morning, you can call Thalia and tell her." She nodded her head and I took that as a yes.

She started to cry again. I rubbed her back and I tried to comfort her as best as I could. Annabeth was still shivering and whimpering. She lay back down on my chest and got quiet again. I have to say that I liked her silent better than crying her eyes out.

Just when I was about to get off the bed and sleep on the floor, Annabeth was asleep. She had that peaceful look on her face like she usually did when she slept. She looked cute. I couldn't disturb her so I just stayed that way and fell into a deep sleep.

My alarm went off that morning at 6:30 a.m. Annabeth was still sleeping on my chest. I shook her awake. She opened her beautiful stormy grey eyes and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Percy," she said softly. Her voice sounded better than it did last night. "I stayed here all night. Your mom is going to flip!"

"No, no, no," I told her, "she doesn't have to know."

"Well, she's going to pop in any second."

"Then you'll have to leave any second," I chuckled.

She laughed too. Annabeth got out of the bed and smoothed her hair. She was wearing old holey pajamas and looked really tired. I couldn't blame her. I know what it feels like to stay up all night.

"Are you gonna leave?" I asked. Annabeth was still in the room looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Right." She was blushing, but I couldn't figure out why. I laughed as she almost ran into the wall to walk out of the room. She was acting a little weird today.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I don't know why I was being so nervous around Percy. Suddenly I realized that the whole friendship thing with Percy was ruined. I guess snuggling in bed isn't really what boy-girl friends do.

That dream last night was awful. In the morning, just as Percy said, I called Thalia when I got dressed and he and his mom were having breakfast. Thalia appeared in her Huntress tent. She seemed excited to see me. Or maybe she was just bored and I was all she could get.

"Hey Thalia," I greeted her.

"Hey Annabeth. How Percy's house?" she asked curiously.

I looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

She gasped. "Wait! You guys didn't………."

"No! But we did sleep in the same bed."

Thalia stared at me wide-eyed. "Why?"

"I had a nightmare. So I started to cry in the hallway and Percy came out and well……I fell asleep on his chest."

"Ahhh, that's so………..gross! You guys make me sick!"

I laughed. "I called to tell you about my nightmare. It's about Percy."

"Whoa, what happened?" I guess she was interested all of a sudden.

"Okay, so I was just sitting in my camp cabin and I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door only to find Kronos and his scythe pointed at me. He led me down to the beach and stood I front of me with Backbiter still on my neck. He said 'If you join me as a Titan, I will not kill your friend, Percy.' I told him I would never join him and he smiled and said, 'Very well, I hope Percy has a nice life in the Underworld.' I tried to catch Kronos and tell him I would fight him, but he was already gone. I ran as fast as I could to find Percy, but I didn't find him. Apparently Kronos found him first. I found Kronos standing over his bloody body." I wiped the tears from my eyes. I hadn't realized I was crying. "I was too late. Percy was gone, and all I remember is me crying over him and yelling at Kronos."

Thalia just stared at me with her jaw dropped low. "Wow," was all she could say. She stared for a few more minutes and then said, "Well, you know it's not true. Kronos is gone. He's not gonna kill anybody. Besides, Percy is still alive."

"I know," I sighed, "but I think this is a sign. Maybe Kronos _isn't _gone after all."

Thalia shrugged. "We can never be so sure, but you shouldn't think about that right now. No worrying at Christmastime."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll call you later."

"See ya," Thalia waved good-bye. I did the same and put my hand through the Iris Message. It faded away and I started for the kitchen to join Percy and Ms. Jackson for breakfast.

"Good morning Annabeth!" greeted Ms. Jackson. I just loved her sense of welcome. If only my step mom was like that.

"Good morning to you, Ms. Jackson," I replied happily. I was going to sit down at the little circular table that was meant for two. There were only two chairs so I just stood there.

"Percy," Ms. Jackson said, "be a gentleman and get up so our guest can sit down."

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He got up from his seat and brought his breakfast plate to the couch coffee table.

"Thank you, Percy," I said in a flirty voice I never used.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he mimicked in my voice. It was the worst impression I've ever heard.

After breakfast, Ms. Jackson and I had had our conversation about how boys are so stupid. Percy, of course, interrupted us and said otherwise. We told him to go back to his Playhouse Disney shows. He complained there was nothing else on, but we just laughed and said 'Yeah right.'

"Come on," she chuckled after our laughing died down. "We need to get going."

"Oh great," Percy complained throwing his head back to the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4: AnnabethPercy Go Shopping

**Chapter 4: A Little Christmas Shopping**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson or any of the stores I use in this story.**

**Hi guys! Here's my new chapter! I'm so sorry that it took so long. I feel really bad! Been really busy! I hope you can find the time to review. I'd love to hear you're opinions on my story. Maybe give me some ideas.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Okay, if there's anything that's worse than Kronos, it's shopping. Especially with two girls, Annabeth and my mother. First they want to go to Abercrombie, then there's like a "huge sale" or something in American Eagle and they make a beeline for that. They spend like an hour just looking at each other in clothes that are either too small or too big. As for me, I got to hold the clothes they wanted to try on. Yippee for me!

"Oh Percy," Mom called from the dressing room, "hand me that black dress, please."

I groaned. This was like the tenth time she's asked me to give her clothes. My legs were growing tired from all this walking and standing. Who's ever heard of chairs at this place?

"Here you go, Mom," I sighed as I gave her the dress. "But can't we go home now? It's been like, two hours."

The curtain slid open. Mom appeared in the dressing room with a yellow sweater on. "Hold on, Percy," she waved her hand at me. "Annabeth! How about this one?"

Annabeth's dressing room curtain slid open and she walked out in a gorgeous pink skirt. I could've sworn I almost fainted when I saw. But remember, this is Annabeth, so she wasn't happy in that little skirt.

She took a glimpse of my mom's sweater. "I really like it, Ms. Jackson," she said sweetly. Her politeness has always annoyed me.

"Thank you, sweetheart. And you don't look half-bad yourself."

Annabeth blushed. "Thanks, but I don't think it's really me."

"Okay," Mom sighed. Annabeth's said that to almost every single thing she tried on. Probably 'cause shopping isn't on her favorite things to-do list. Mine either.

"Why don't you two get something to eat? I'm gonna in Victoria's Secret for a while, and I know Percy's not willing to go in there."

Annabeth laughed. "You got that, Ms. Jackson."

"Ha-ha," I teased. "Come on Annabeth." I grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the Food Court.

"Ow, Percy!" said Annabeth, pulling away from my grip. "Slow down."

"Sorry. It's just that I need to get away from that store. Besides, I'll be where other guys hang out while their ladies shop till they drop."  
"Percy, you're the one who's gonna drop. Just look at your face, you're all red."

I blushed, which probably made me look even stupider. I _was_ about to faint. I tried to suck it up and I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Wise Girl."

"Make me, Seaweed Brain," she laughed. "Come on, let's grab a seat." She took my hand and dragged me to a picnic table. We sat on the bench and she told me, "I'm gonna to the bathroom, Percy. Be patient and wait for me like a gentleman."

"Whatever."

She got up and started for the little girl's room. I followed her. "Percy, if you need to go, you can just follow me into the girl's bathroom."

She laughed and I just glared at her. "Go already." Annabeth rolled my eyes and disappeared around the corner of the bathroom. I just leaned against the wall and waited for her. It felt like forever. Of course, I got to thinking. I noticed something about Annabeth. I don't think she wanted to be "just friends" anymore. Well, all of that didn't matter right now because I heard a scream. It made me jump. But why it made me jump was because it sounded like Annabeth.

Girls started running out of the bathroom like madwomen. I guessed I knew that something was wrong in that bathroom, or I just knew Annabeth was in trouble.

I was sure it was wrong to run in the girl's restroom, but I did anyway. The bathroom was cleared. Probably because there was a hellhound standing right in the middle of the floor. Annabeth was against the wall; both of her arms were spread across the tile like she was tying to stay as far away from it as possible. The hellhound was in a crouch position and facing her.

"Annabeth!" I screamed. The hellhound jumped toward me and started growling. I took out Riptide and uncapped it. A sword appeared and I started slashing it in the direction of the hellhound.

"Be careful Percy!" called Annabeth from the other side of the bathroom.

I sliced Riptide one more time and it plunged into the beast's chest. It disintegrated into dust like monsters always do and I breathed out.

I ran to Annabeth and I pulled her away from the wall. She hugged really big and I hugged her back. "Why didn't you pull out your knife?" I scolded her. I was mad because that had taken a lot out of me, including all that shopping.

"I forgot it," she said.

I gave her a confused look. She never forgot her knife, _ever_. "What?"

"Yeah, I thought I would be fine here at the mall. No monster likes to go shopping."

"Neither do I, but you should've been more careful."

"Fine. Now can you leave? It's kinda weird that you're in the girl's bathroom."

I glared at her and turned around and started for the door. Annabeth was such a pain sometimes. But somehow I wasn't mad at her anymore. She was really funny and cute sometimes, and this was a time.

"Oh Percy," she called after me, "wait.

I turned to her. "What?"

She ran towards me and kissed me. It only lasted a few tenths of a second because I pushed her away. "I guess this means we're not just friends anymore?"

She laughed. "Probably not."

I laughed too. "Come on, we got to get back to Victoria's Secret."

"Yeah, your mom's gonna flip!"

We ran out of the bathroom together and hurried to the store. Luckily Mom was just leaving Victoria's Secret when she saw us. "Hey kids!" she greeted us. "Did you have a good lunch?"

I glanced at Annabeth. She was trying hard not to burst out laughing. I was too. "It was great," I lied. "Very filling." Actually, I was starving. And I bet so was Annabeth.

"All righty then, I guess we can call that a day. Look at these adorable little boxers I picked out for you, Percy." She pulled out a pair of pink boxers with swords on them.

"Mom!" I yelled at her. "I don't wear pink boxers!" Annabeth was cracking up and practically on the floor laughing. "Shut up Annabeth!" But no way was Annabeth gonna shut up. She couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard. My cheeks were so red I looked like a steamed Maryland crab.

"I'm sure you do, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted.

"I don't!" I argued. "Mom, take them back!"

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll just give them to charity."

"Thank you."

We walked out of the mall and into the parking garage. I've got to say, that was one of the best things that's ever happened to me over winter break. I was so relieved to be out of that awful place. The car ride back was full of Annabeth's and Mom's teasing. My mom told Annabeth how I used to run around the house without any clothes on. Then I remembered that this is what it was going to be like the whole Christmas vacation, and I'd just have to live with it.


End file.
